


Do you want to build a snowman

by spnskinnyballs



Series: Advent Calendar [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:43:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs
Summary: I love my baby Benny so much





	Do you want to build a snowman

**Author's Note:**

> I love my baby Benny so much

“Do you wanna build a snowman? Do you wanna come and play?” The words left your lips quietly as you stared, transfixed on the screen.

Disney movies were you smug indulgence, sure you were in your twenties but nobody actually grew out of their love for Disney right?

With three blankets wrapped around you, you were the epitome of cosy. Benny walked into the cave of Deanatude that you had claimed for yourself, the boys always let you be when you were hormonal and emotional but Benny hadn’t seemed to have got that memo yet.

He hadn’t been topside for long and his curiosity always got the better of him. With your eyes still on the screen and your head moving gently to the music you opened the blanket next to you, taking pity on your new friend.

Benny settled in next to you and you cuddled up close to his warmth, he stiffened underneath you slightly but allowed you. Women were definitely different in his day.

“Movies sure are different nowadays.” He whispered as Olaf started a song and dance about summer and you couldn’t help but laugh.

“What were they like way back then? All black and white western movies? Or are we talking Charlie Chaplin silent movies?”

“Alright Cher that’s enough, you’re making me feel like an old man.”

“Well if the shoe fits.” You whispered into his chest with a smile as you started to sing along quietly to the movie you had seen far too many times to count.

Throughout the new experience, Benny started to relax into your hold until he was stroking your hair gently and laughing right along with you. Maybe this new life with new women and new films weren’t all that bad.


End file.
